Optimization of network coverage and service quality are constant goals for wireless network operators. Superior coverage and service quality results in enhanced user experiences, greater throughput, and ultimately increased revenue. One way to achieve superior coverage and service quality is through increased access management and reporting capability.
The ability to quickly and consistently diagnosis access and connectivity issues is of high monetary significance for service providers, and is generally desirable for efficient and effective handling of technical issues. This is largely dependent on the ability to accurately retrieve desired information or data regarding network connectivity. Currently, when a mobile device's attempted registration is rejected from a network it can be difficult for the service provider to ascertain why the rejection occurred. Sometimes the rejections are valid, and other times the rejections can be accidental.
Often times when a registration attempt is rejected, the mobile device will display a message to the user. However, the inability of service providers to consistently and quickly determine why a rejection has occurred can cause unnecessary subscriber downtime, as well as consumer frustration. Unfortunately, conventional techniques do not provide for consistent and convenient determination of the causes of a registration rejection.